halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Hammer Fall/Frontier
Hammer Fall slider.png|Home|link=RP:Hammer Fall|linktext=Return to the home page Hammer Fall Character Creation.png|Character and Faction builder|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Creation|linktext=Before a warrior departs for battle, he looks inward upon himself to discover the truth. Hammer Fall Factions.png|Factions|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Factions|linktext=A single warrior can seize a tract of land, but it takes an entire Clan to seize a planet. Hammer Fall Characters.png|Roleplay|link=RP:Hammer Fall/Episodes|linktext=Only the greatest of warriors can seize their destiny out in the frontier! The Frontier The Frontier is an unseasonable dangerous sector of space, position in a four-way powder keg between various super powers. The galactic south you have the Demilitarised Zone (DMZ), a buffer state between the Ex-Covenant factions and the Unified Earth Government, to the galactic East is the Sangheili Republic, to the west are the Jiralhanae Clans, and directly between them is neutral space, inhabited by a variety of factions, such as the Kig-Yar and Covenant splinter forces. The Frontier is centred around a large nebulae, containing an excessively large amount of habitable star systems. Sectors Sangheili Space Sangheili space is considered one of the 'safer' areas of the Frontier, and one of the more civilised. This is the tip of the spear when it comes to Sangheili expansion, and various Kaidons are vying for space and the favour of the Republic out here. The Republic military maintains a strong presence, but this does not guarantee safety. Between Kig-Yar raiders, violent human splinter factions to the south, increasing criminal activity and various splinter factions (The Storm Covenant and Cleansing Blade, to name just two), Sangheili space is difficult to strive in. The naturally militarised nature of the Keeps ensures their survival against these formidable odds. Cradle of Heroes The Cradle of Heroes is the source of Republic power in the Sangheili frontier and the most populated sector out there. Sequestered deep in the nebulae, this sector has substantial worlds capable of supporting life, and many are in the process of terraforming and colonisation by the Republic and their favoured Kaidons. The central systems often play host to forces heading out to the frontier and is outfitted with numerous shipyards, docks, tethers and orbital elevators. While there is little room for expansion here, there's great support for those heading out, providing they are allied with the Republic. It also has numerous trading posts with the nearby neutral territories. Scarred Expanse The Scarred expanse is the tip of the spear of the Republic Expansion, and a growing economic sector, with trade, manufacturing and raw material production. While the Republic is the dominant power here, a few neutral Kaidons are establishing a foot hold. Honour's Burden Honour's Burden has been lightly explored and initial colonisation efforts made, but for the moment is purely a thoroughfare to Ascendant's Climb. However, human independents seeking to break free of the UEG have sneaked across the border, seeking to set up boot-strap colonies here, infuriating local Kaidons and Republic councillors who have developed this region, creating unrest. Anybody wishing to colonise is going to have to fight the entrenched humans. Warrior's Verge Warrior's Verge is lightly colonised, but has ludicrous amounts of space for expansion, which is going to quickly go as competing Kaidons fight for the trading opportunities. Ascendant's Climb Ascendant's Climb is the core of the trading in this region of space, being closely linked to the Nexus, itself closely linked to Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae space. Trade is heavily controlled by the Republic, and military forces are omnipresent here. The Republic's eyes and ears, the Justicars often use this sector as their base of operations for intelligence missions outside of Sangheili space, and anybody causing trouble in this sector can expect to earn the Justicar's attention. It also links directly to Kig-Yar territory. Belrune Sea Belrune Sea, named for the deep green Belrune Sea of Sanghelios, is a lightly populated sector at the edge of the nebulae. An ideal space for expansion, the republic has little interest in the area and it is closely linked to Cradle of Heroes, enough to allow regular trade and support. Wounded Pride Wounded Pride is a unforgiving sector, with few habitable sectors or safe havens. The sight of a pitched battle between Republic forces and a splinter group of Storm Covenant, the extended conflict resulted in high casualties and pyrrhic victories for both sides. Entire worlds were devastated in a barely restrained campaign and many systems hold the wounds of war, the bodies of thousands of fallen soldiers and ruined warships. Now few live in this sector, and those that do cling to the few planets left capable of sustaining life. Many criminals call this sector home, since the Republic rarely venture close to it, and some Kaidons have fled their for privacy. An easy, if simple life can be made from salvage here. Iron Guardian Standing as a stalwart between Kig-Yar space and Sangheili space, Iron Guardian is a heavily militarised sector, devoted to protecting the more civilised sectors from slave raids. Few dare to try to colonise this sector, and the few that do have to rely on their strength and the shielding of the republic. While perhaps the fastest route to Kig-Yar space, its by no means the safest for those who abide the law, or easiest for those who break it. Bloodied Depths A dangerous sector of outlaws and slavers, the entire sector has been all but abandoned and quarantined by the republic. Constant running battles with well equipped marauders has reduced the power of local garrisons, forcing them to pull out of the sector and reinforce outlying colonies. A few Keeps remain inside, refusing to leave out of pride and fighting a near constant siege against criminals and slavers seeking to encroach on their lands and make profit from them. Those brave enough to come to this sector usually have to run the military blockade and contend with dozens of different criminal gangs. Bloodied Depths is considered the gateway for organized crime breaking into Sangheili space. The Black Ocean The Black Ocean is a vast, near empty sector considered to be a wasteland. Few habitable systems exist here, and fewer still are colonised. Many rogue Keeps, paramilitary forces, splinter groups and organized cartels roam the vast space between stars here, hiding from the authorities. The Trackless Skies The Trackless Skies is a large sector of uninhabited space, linking the frontier to Sangheili space. There are numerous military installations, and a few Keeps there for trading and supporting colonisation efforts of the frontier. Exalted Shield A lonely and distant outpost of the Republic, Exalted Shield contains numerous listening and observation posts, tracking the activity of the Storm Covenant across the border. It is home to a handful of 'Fortress Worlds', which are self sufficient military outposts capable of supply outgoing forces with ammunition, food, fuel and other supplies, as well as building and maintaining their arsenal of weapons, armour, spacecraft and warships. Jiralhanae Space Despite a single unifying government, anarchy largely reigns here. Infighting between clans, frequent aggressive raiding against and by their neighbours and increasingly limited resources, its only a matter of time until the Jiralhanae frontier explodes into a violent conflict. Moltroka Frontier The key to the galaxy at large, Moltroka Frontier is a bustling hive of trade, both illicit and legal. Connected to both Kig-Yar and Neutral space, Moltroka (The Jiralhanae for a small shield used in gladiator combat) is an outpost of the High Chieftains but corrupt local authorities and lax security allows unimpeded exploitation by those that make their living there. A huge outpost for slave trading, buying slaves from the Kig-Yar and for mounting raids into Neutral space. Those Clans forming outposts here have to contend with the Kig-Yar gangs and local and powerful Clans. Of course, those that make allies will surely succeed. Oratam Divide The Oratam Divide (a Jiralhanae device similar to a anvil) is the core of the Jiralhanae frontier, and a mostly uncolonised sector, with few outposts. Surrounded by more militarised systems, the High Chieftains reward their allies with land here. Of course, a few Clans find their way to the divide and settle down, though it can be difficult should the High Chieftains disapprove of this. Altolla Basin Altolla Basin is a key link to Kig-Yar space, and provides plenty of trade through several well established outpost. Altolla has plenty of habitable colonies, meaning a Clan can easily claim a stake here, and lap up the trading opportunities to be had here, trading materials, goods, services and chattel. Noth'Kratal Noth'Kratal, named for a storm demon in Jiralhanae myth, is as tempestuous as the name suggests. Linked closely to the populated Chimera Alpha and Beta sectors, Noth'Kratal is a hub for slavers heading into Neutral territory. Human slaves are imported in the thousands, and clans vie for the trading routes and hubs. There's plenty of space for new Clans to come, and open their own routes for raiding and import, or strike out at other clans to turn the tables and steal their bounty. Nor Talam Nor Talam, named for one of a duo of witches in myth, is a lightly populated sector. While there are a few clans calling home here, the sector is mostly under developed. It is a vital linkage between Sakrasum, the main outpost of the High Chieftains, the slave trading centre of Noth'Kratal and trading areas at Altolla Basin and Maltroka Frontier. Nor Yarag Named for the second witch in the duo, Nor Yarag is mostly existing in the shadow of Nor Talam. Mostly used as a passage through to Nor Talam and beyond, it has very little in terms of development and explored sectors. If anybody is willing to put in the time to perform surveys and intensive development may yield great results. North Urakas Central Urakas is the core of the southern territories, and is a near lawless region of space. Due to its distance from the outposts of the High Chieftains and remoteness of the sector, many Clans, roving gangs and pirates call it home and use it to stage raids and illicit activity, or escape the attention of the High Chieftains. East Urakas East Urakas lies on the border of South Urakas, making it ideal staging ground for launching raids into the territory, or longer distance raids through the vast dark to more populated sectors like Hart's Nest. East Urakas has lucrative trading opportunities for those trading in chattel, selling them them to the slave traders in Noth'Kratal. West Urakas West Urakas is a desolate wasteland, but has some close linkage to Sakrasum, via Latanik Rakrum, allowing it to trade with the rich industrial systems there, and provide an easy trading route for slaves. Latanik Rakrum A quiet sector, is was subjected to a rush of early colonisation, from Sakrasum, but new trade routes through Nor Talam have left it rather quiet and in a down turn. Much of the industrial growth collapsed and a few clans cling to it, working on extracting raw materials for use in the industrial sectors. Its seen a recent investment as slaver gangs bring up slaves to trade in Sakrasum and often stop by to sell some on the local markets. Sakrasum Sakrasum is the centre of power within the Jiralhanae frontier, being the most heavily colonised sector, with numerous military installations, and colonies with cities belonging to the Clans allied with the High Chieftains. Sakrasum is quickly running out of space and while ideal for setting out to exploit the Frontier, its not ideal as a home base. Ur Sokil Ur Sokil (Bitter Kindness) is a war torn sector, where constant fighting between Clans has resulted in widespread destruction on local colonies. Those that came out on top are the toughest and most ruthless clans, surviving on worlds that have become so hostile that daily living is a struggle. Those Clans are generally avoided and trade and colonisation is limited in that sector. Lorum Depths Lorum Depths is a mostly empty system patrolled by the military for illegal trading. Given that there are few systems and its a near straight shot to inner Jiralhanae space, its often used to circumvent more stringent trading standards expected in Sakrasum. There are a few military outposts and hidden trading outposts in this system. Dural Cluster The hidden gem, the Dural Cluster is a group of extremely habitable star systems, masked from attention by Lorum Depths and Ur Sokil. Some Clans have made their home here, trading vital food supplies with groups in Ur Sokil, and trading slaves with raiders from Altolla Basin and Herudatum Wasteland. Activities in the Dural Cluster go mostly unnoticed by the High Chieftains, giving a degree of anonymity and freedom to those that hide out here, but its remoteness and closeness to dangerous sectors means no help will be coming soon in conflict. Herudatum Wasteland A large stretch of uninhabitable systems and empty space, Herudatum Wasteland is home to many pirates, brigands and smugglers who trade or steal from the neighbouring Kig-Yar. While these groups cling to life on hidden bases in orbit above planets and nestled in asteroids, they make plenty of money from alternately buying slaves and goods from the Kig-Yar or raiding them to take what they need, selling them on to other groups. Kig-Yar raiders often mount their own attacks, using it as a stepping stone to attack sectors further in. Tol'Ator Abyss Tol'Ator Abyss is a vast sector, with few defining features and only a handful of habitable star systems. It is more commonly used as a haven for illegal dealing and for Kig-Yar raids, bypassing the dangerous Herudatum Wastelands and attack the more vulnerable Dural Cluster or Lorum Depths. UNSC Demilitarized Zone Space Between Kig-Yar raids, Jiralhanae slavers and aggressive Kaidons, the UNSC has wisely begun to invest in an increasingly large military presence out here. The UNSC Defence Force, the Office of Naval Intelligence and many corporations, with their own agendas, have set their claws into this region, while ordinary folk come here searching for work. Gamma Sequani Gamma Sequani is a quiet sector, home to several fortified planets owned by corporations, for mining and exploitation. Far from the oversight of the UEG or other governments, they can perform many illegal actions, including slavery, illegal dealing and environmental damage. Dyson's Maw Dyson's Maw is a large sector, near abandoned by the galaxy at large. It mostly exists as a method of gaining entry into other sectors, but its few planets are considered safe havens for traders come back and forth. Hart's Nest A trading sector, carrying vital supplies to and from the Neutral systems, Hart's Nest contains numerous trading outposts, reinforced against attack. Many criminal factions and mercenaries use this sector as a base of operations, though recent impact for corporations is starting to force them out. Hart's Nest has also been affected in recent years by long range raiders coming from East Urakas. Korprulu When Roma Phi fell, the corporations that were pushed out regrouped here and tried to recoup their losses. There are a number of highly fortified colonies with heavy industrial focus, as well as large cadres of hired guns, intended to protect these holdings. Attica Theta The gateway to the rest of human space, this heavily populated sector is rich and abundant with resources. Protected by both private military forces and elements of the United Space Command, it represents the power base for many corporations in the Frontier, and can provide good trade opportunities. Rarely, slaver raids from deeper in the frontier manage to strike here, but the heavy defences often minimize their gains. Bismarck's Peninsula The UNSC's one and only fortified position out here, Bismarck's Peninsula is restricted only to UNSC personnel and contains a large naval base, allowing UNSC strike groups easy access to the Neutral territories. While they rarely conduct military operations out here, the perform joint exercises with their allies and occasionally bring a show of force. It also has a substantial complement of ONI intelligence units and Prowlers, as well as an advanced technology development area. More than once, the bases here have been targeted by raiders wishing to test themselves, or by internal dissidents. BGX-VII A near empty and almost totally unexplored sector, BGX-VII hasn't even earned a name yet, just a definition. Strategically unimportant, a few groups have hidden outposts there, as they're almost impossible to find, making it an excellent, if remote base of operations for criminals, or Jiralhanae raiders. The Vast Dark A huge sector of empty space, the Vast Dark is riddled with trading routes and the stomping ground of numerous pirate, slaver and raider groups. Neutral Space Neutral space is a huge hub of trading between Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Human and Kig-Yar, but teeters on a knife edge. various factions impose some degree of control, they're sandwiched between the Jiralhanae, who will raid them as many times as they trade with them, the Sangheili, who will launch retaliation strikes at the drop of a hat, and infested with Kig-Yar prirates, slave raiders, criminals and Covenant splinter forces, limiting the capability to expand. There's also significant internal threats from infighting between the factions that inhabit it. Caught between expansion by these factions, its inevitable that most of these colonies will be wiped out or annexed. Doesn't stop people eking out their lives, as well as criminals, mercenaries, freelancers and corporations exploiting it for every credit they can. The Nexus The biggest trading hub in the frontier, the Nexus is a hive of scum and villainy. While it has many habitable star systems, these are almost entirely covered in built up, choked metropolises, with corrupt governments, criminal gangs and roving slavers. The rich and powerful make a great living there, but the everyday people are down trodden and bait for criminals. Thousands venture out here daily, but few survive here. Those that can't cut it usually end up dead or enslaved. Equinox Sound Equinox Sound is probably the most dangerous and war torn sector in the region, and constantly caught in a 4 way battle. The primary means of linking Ascendant's Climb, Tsathulhugan Window, Moltroka Frontier and The Nexus, it has a number of incredibly important trading routes, but it is also the fastest way for any one faction to reach another. Pitched space battles occur weekly and the ownership of planets on trading routes change regularly. The few colonies here are used to changing regimes now, and the colonists try to keep their head down when the plasma starts flying. Chimera Alpha Chimera Alpha is a desolate wasteland, near enough obliterated by raids from various factions. Originally it had several sectors, mostly 'bread basket' style colonies, all independent with no support, but these made it easy prey for the hardened slaver gangs set up in Noth'Kratal and Serpent Rift. Within 7 years, each colony lay silent and empty, every one of the 350,000 colonists enslaved or killed. While some have attempted to recolonise this sector, most have been unsuccessful. The raiders from Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar space have actually began to expand their territories into this systems, settling into the abandoned and empty colonies. Chimera Beta Like Chimera Alpha, Chimera Beta was settled by farmers, forming large communities of simple people, living off the land. A rush to settle these worlds as met by a rush of slavers into the neighbouring Jiralhanae sectors. Many colonies now lay silent and empty, whole settlements rounded up and placed in the holds of slave ships. Those remaining colonies are either too big, too well defended or too well hidden for Jiralhanae slavers to take in one go, meaning slave raids are a near constant threat. Given how desperate other colonies need the food of these bread basket colonies, many mercenary groups can earn significant money out here, paid by colonies, the corporations sponsoring them, or a wealthy benefactor of a colony. South Urakas Originally called Phi Roma, it was a collection of industrial worlds, settled by corporations looking to exploit the natural resources. Various conglomerates attempted to barter with the neighbouring warlords, intending to trade with them, and secure their allegiance, but most Jiralhanae Chieftains in the Urakas region took this as an insult and allied against them, effectively invading and occupying the sector. Renamed South Urakas, the industrial centres have been retooled to manufacture goods and materiel for the warlords who took it, the former workers now slaves. The corporations didn't take this lying down and maintain a small foothold, occasionally launching strikes through mercenaries and industrial espionage, seeking to reclaim their holdings. Soldier's Rest Initially a war torn sector, the independent Kig-Yar and human colonies here were caught in the line of fire from warring clans advancing through Equinox Sound on Sangheili territory and razing everything in their way. Requesting aid from the Sangheili, they got much more than they bargained for when the Sangheili annexed them, local Kaidons turning these small colonies into fortified position to protect their holdings and allies in Ascendant's Climb. Most here now live as serfs, or serve in the armies of the Kaidons here. Hydra Major Hydra Major is a large system, with many colonised worlds, mostly dedicated to trading with the neighbouring Sangheili systems. While the Sangheili rarely trade weapons, they are willing to trade for agricultural produce, raw materials and machinery. Hydra Major has surprisingly little corruption, probably more to do with the close proximity of the Sangheili, and their high standards. Hydra Minor Hydra Minor is little more than a pit stop for refugees, leaving UEG space for the comparative safety of Sangheili space. Internal war and recent devastation during the Great War has led many people to seek the radical option of heading to Sangheili space to work, though often end up as indentured servants. There are several colonised worlds, mostly with small time agricultural industries, but with large refugee camps. Hades Stream Hades Stream is a large collection of habitable sectors and a tinderbox of conflicting ideologies and embittered factions. Many criminal elements, insurrectionist factions and other splinter groups have made their way here, fighting over the abundance of resources for their individual agendas. From time to time, this conflict bubbles over, affecting the peaceful Sangheili Keeps across the border, in the Cradle of Heroes and Scarred Expanse sectors. While this usually warrants low scale attacks to neutralize troublesome parties, some worlds have become such hotbeds of activity that the Sangheili have been forced to annex them and establish Kaidons to keep the peace. Kilbren's Cluster A strange sector of space, Kilbren's Cluster was originally inhabited by a small number of human and Kig-Yar colonies, until a new star empire rose in that territory. The Koroku Empire started out on a Kig-Yar colony that employed vast amounts of Unggoy labour. Treated as base animals, with no rights, the Unggoy rallied behind a charismatic leader, Kor. Unusually eloquent, brave and intelligent for an Unggoy, he at first arranged his brethren into covert cells, to sabotage the Kig-Yar's factories. When the Kig-Yar ruthlessly cracked down on dissent, more and more joined his cause, until he at last gained enough followers to overthrow his masters. In an orgy of bloodshed and violence, the Unggoy descended on the Kig-Yar of the colony, killing every man woman and child. Taking their weapons and ships, they entrenched their position and grew in strength, with Koroku as their leader. Rather than stop at the one world, Koroku decreed they would enslave those who would do the same to them. Within three years their fledgling empire expanded to two more worlds, a human colony and Kig-Yar, both under brutal occupation. Their empire is ever expanding, and thanks to the fast breeding times of the Unggoy, they've grown to huge numbers. Now trading with several Jiralhanae clans interested in both their allegiance and numbers, the empire of Koroku grows bigger every day. Hyperion Massing Once home to several dozen colonies, homing both Humans and Kig-Yar, the colonies quickly became booming powerhouses of economyas both worked with a surprising amount of cooperation and concert. However, when the economy started to grow sour, and increasing prices began to run them out of business. Many powerful Kig-Yar captains, traders and magnates met in secret, to discuss what could be done to save their livelihood. The solution was to turn on their human partners, enslave them and put them work as slaves, effectively cutting their costs by massive amounts, and selling off any excess slaves. In one brutal night, the years of cooperation and trust were betrayed, and the human colonists enslaved. Now working the same jobs, with no pay, under the whip of Kig-Yar overseers, the former human colonists live a pretty miserable life. Some human colonies survived the betrayal, but are under siege from the Kig-Yar. Atkin's Maw Like its neighbouring sector, it was once home to numerous and simple colonies, surviving on basic subsistence. Less than a year after Koroku's uprising, a number of vessels appeared above a sparsely populated human world. Expecting a slave raid, many rushed to their shelters. Expecting the slavers to grow tired and leave, the colonists waited, and waited, and waited, until they were sure the threat had passed. Only then did they realise this wasn't a raid, but a colonisation force. They were now occupied by a hive of Yanme'e, lead by an exiled Queen. The colonists were at first ignored by the Yanme'e, until they ventured too close to the hive, whereupon a sudden and brutal reprisal was launched. Those that survived were taken as slaves. Quickly expanding this fledging empire, the Yanme'e hive quickly became an empire, overrunning another two colonies and two unpopulated worlds, and coming into contact with Koroku's forces. Their empire has grown at a meteoric rate, and they've become aligned with many Kig-Yar factions that offer to sell them goods, weapons and slaves. For the moment, a terse peace exists between the two, as they quickly gobble up uninhabited worlds and other colonies, ever expanding against each other, but peace is only temporary and war will break out, sooner or later. Serpent Rift Serpent Rift is a large hub of trade controlled by a conglomerate of powerful traders, magnates, captains and pirates. The Serpent Rift is a large, well enforced sector, intended to deter raiders from Neutral and Jiralhanae space. It has lucrative trading routes into the Nexus and Moltroka Frontier and Altolla Basin. Trade here is mostly government run, or done with government oversight, but by no means consists of only legal trade. Slaves, drugs and weapons pass through here on a regular basis, destined for mercenaries or criminal gangs in the Nexus, or for Jirahlanae Clans. Fortune's Favour A sector of heavily armed and well organized slave traders, Fortune's Favour is a land of rich, if difficult opportunities. Traders here purchase slaves from raiders in the neutral territories and sell them on to the Jiralhanae for large profit, and free of government oversight. Those traders here have to be careful of Jiralhanae slavers on the opposite side of the border, who are opportunistic and will attack them if they smell weakness, and must be bold enough to venture across the border to raid themselves. Kep'In Territory A empty tract of space, Kep'In Territory is used by Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae raiders to mount raids on one another, striking out at quiet, barely protected systems bordering them. While it has a few systems, most are used as mooring points and way stations by raiders. Nak'Rut's Veil While technically positioned in Neutral Space, Nak'Rut's Veil is effectively owned and controlled by the central government of the Kig-Yar and their base of power in the frontier. Nak'Rut's Veil is one of the biggest economic hubs in the Kig-Yar frontier and a built up military region, with numerous linked trader organisations pooling for a grouped defence force. Trading with the Sangheili leaves the system on a knife edge, ans any illegal goods entering or exiting the system may well prompt the Sangheili to send a strike force to punish the sector as a whole. However, the trade is worth it, and the Sangheili mercenaries who come through here looking for work often go on to become high ranking mercenaries. Greater Thulsa Greather Thulsa is a moderately populated sector bordering on Sangheili space and home to many raider groups, intent on assaulting neighbouring Sangheili space. Considered rogue forces by both the Kig-Yar and Sangheili, neither side will wade in there to clear the sector as it will quickly become a quagmire. The numerous pirate bands do a roaring trade in slave dealing, providing they can surmount the Sangheili defences in Iron Guardian. Lesser Thulsa More sparsely populated than Greater Thulsa, Lesser Thulsa has almost as many raiders and pirates. Breaking into Sangheili space through the defensive gap of Bloodied Depths, these Raiders are successful, penetrating deeper into Sangheili territory than most. Tsathulhugan Window The Tsathulhugan Window is the Kig-Yar gateway into into the Neutral Systems. An extremely built up sector, made of dozens of metropolitan systems, it is the second biggest hub for trading across the frontier, taking in goods from the neutral territories, Sangheili sectors and Jiralhanae space. While a trading hub, numerous raiders also call this home. Only the most powerful, most apt clans survive in this environment, raiding the well defended worlds in the Nexus. No one faction controls the Window, and control of it's central worlds regularly changes hands. While the Government controlled a significant portion, pirate princes and traders control large portions, though their territory is constantly shifting. Hala Agm Che A surprisingly quiet sector, distant from the hustle and bustle of the Serpent Rift, Tsathulhugan Window and Thulsa, Hala Agm Che is the industrial core, its distant systems are rich in raw materials, meaning they are perfect for mines, factories, refineries and farms, almost all using massed slave labour. These factories produce goods, vehicles and weapons which are sold to Kig-Yar clans, human separatists and Storm Covenant terrorists. Roq Stake A largely unpopulated sector, Roq is inhabited by a few trading outposts maintained by influential and powerful Kig-Yar clans. Making trade deals with the neighbouring sectors controlled by the Covenant Remnant has made them rich, but if such deals came to light they'd inevitably be in trouble. Voshan Plateau An almost empty sector of space, Voshan Plateau is home to a handful of Kig-Yar clans who have pledged allegiance to the Storm Covenant. These small and isolated clans often act as the Storm Covenant's eyes and ears, raiding Kig-Yar and human colonies. Warlord's Tempest Warlord's Tempest is a sector used almost exclusively by the Covenant Remnant and the mercenaries and corporations they employ. It is also home a few observation posts manned by the Jiralhanae, but due to the distance from their own space, those stationed there are often living there for years at a time leaving them isolated from the Jiralhanae at large. Thus leaving them in a position to be bought or converted to a cause. Cursed Rift The Cursed Rift, as its name suggests, is believed by most spacers in the region to be cursed. Few space lanes go through it, and few willingly even go near it. At least a dozen colonisation attempts have been made, and every single one has met with failure. From environmental failure, to aggressive local wildlife to colonies just vanishing, without any involvement from slavers of raiders. Many strange instances have been reported by those passing through, such as ghost ships, strange apparitions and unusual space phenomena. Those who aren't superstitious find this sector to be an excellent and secluded place, though the local of exploration prevents easy navigation. Burning Passage The Burning Passage is one of the most profitable slave trading routes outside of Jiralhanae space. A collection of reinforced trader outposts, these worlds are dedicated to supply and sale of slaves. From the south, Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar, Unggoy and Human slaves are traded by Kig-Yar clans, with more distant clans, corporations, or the Storm Covenant. These trade routes are regularly pressed by pirates and Republic anti-slave task force members, seeking to put a dint in the slave trade. Outcast Threshold The Outcast Threshold Was once a small but bustling trading outpost, used by human traders to exchange goods with Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar. Nobody expected the return of the Covenant Remnant, lead by the Prophet of Deliverance. Brutally smashing into the sector in a blitzkrieg assault, almost every colony in the sector was taken in just a few weeks. Now their base of operations, they've settled into several reinforced positions and are gradually building strength, enough to take on true armies. Few choose to attack this sector directly, even fewer succeed. Its only a matter of time until the Covenant Remnant move forward on another unstoppable advance. Olisus' Crossing A sparse sector consisting of important trade routes, it links the Remnant with their allies in Jiralhanae space. Slaves, goods, weapons and other trade items are regularly carried across the sector in the bays of cargo ships. While this sector is populated by several military installations, Kig-Yar pirates and anti-Covenant forces regularly conduct piracy against the trade vessels, stealing their goods in an attempt to break the links between the Remnant and their allies. Alcros Crescent Alcros Crescent is home to several solar systems ripe in raw materials, on planets, asteroids and moons. While initially the Kig-Yar were entrenched here, exploiting the natural resources, they were forced out by the forward elements of the Covenant Remnant, who bitterly battled them and pushed them off their mining facilities. Moving in, the Remnant have reinforced the sector and have begun to mine it extensively, utilising tens of thousands of slaves. They refuse to trade anything they mine out of the ground, but will purchase fresh slaves from the local Kig-Yar clans, as the rate of attrition is horrendous in the mines. Fallen Seraphim Fallen Seraphim is a distant sector, once inhabited by distant Kaidons and their keeps. Now it has been occupied by the Storm Covenant, using it as their base of operations to strike out against the fledgling Republic and the UNSC, as well as search for Forerunner artefacts. Here the Storm Covenant have fortified their positions against Republic attack, and set up vital trade routes with their Kig-Yar allies, exporting weapons and vehicles, and importing mercenaries, slaves, goods and materiel. Blade's Thirst Blade's Thirst is one large, well built trap, intended to lure the Republic's forces to their doom. On the surface, it has numerous worlds rich with raw materials, ideal for colonisations. Many human colonisation groups and Sangheili colonists have fled to these sectors, seeking to put down roots and earn a good wage from these worlds. Almost as soon as the colony is capable of sustaining itself and being profitable, the Storm Covenant descend upon it, enslaving anybody on the colony and turning the colony into an element of their war machine. The Republic inevitably sends out a response, and fly right into entire Storm Covenant fleets, waiting for them. After losing 100 ships in 13 months, the Republic refused to send any more aid, instead preferring to fortify their borders. As a result, Blade's Thirst is now entirely inhabited by the Storm Covenant, with numerous slave holdings, lying in wait for the day the Republic attempts to take the sector back once more. Units Jiralhanae *Tribe: A Tribe consists of 3-10 clans. It is lead by a Tribal Chieftain. **Clan: A Clan consists of 3 legions, clan chieftain ***Legion: 5 master packs 10,000 warriors Ultra Chieftain ****Master Pack: 8 Alpha packs, 2,000 warriors, War chieftain *****Alpha Pack: 5 Packs, 250, chieftain ******Pack: Consists of 5 lances, 50 warriors, captain *******Lance: 2 files, major ********File: 5 minors, minor ultra *Jiralhanae Pack *Veteran Pack *Shock Pack *Heavy Pack *Jump Pack *Veteran Jump Pack *Stalker Pack *Commando Pack *Bodyguard *Hunter Squadron *Tank Squadron *Chopper Squadron *Banshee Squadron *Phantom Squadron *Locust *Scarab *Light Slave Pack *Slave Shield Pack *Heavy Slave Pack *Shock Slave Pack *Slave Sniper Pack *Slave SpecOps Pack *Gladiator Pack *Ghost Squadron Structures Category:RP